


Say Ahh

by sodamoon404



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodamoon404/pseuds/sodamoon404
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Say Ahh

據說牙醫從未掉出前五名厭世的醫生名單。

志摩躺在診療椅上，一動也不動的盯著窗外。

新到的躺椅散發皮革氣味，排列工整的鑽牙器具輻射出一股冷冽，室溫比外頭溫和，似有若無的藍調飄盪在空氣裡。  
空間很有格調，櫃臺姐姐和小助手都是老手，就算醫生一臉生不如死，她們照舊精準又不失親切的接受預約、整理器械、訂購耗材。  
志摩懷疑她們倆在交往。  
催他上工的語氣越來越像了。  
可惡。

怎麼沒有電影裡那種笨蛋美國鴿子會一頭撞上我的玻璃窗給今天來點火花啊……  
還是我該假借醫療之名訂購一車笑氣每天嗑它兩桶？

「醫生，一氧化二氮現在政府已經接管了，你別再想了。」短髮的助手探頭進來，「桔梗姐說的。」  
「她是惡魔嗎？她是在我腦袋裡裝竊聽器嗎？她沒有一點惻隱之心嗎？」志摩連珠炮抗議，「跟你桔梗姐說我才是老闆。」  
「桔梗姐說每年三月你固定憂鬱的時期她才是老闆，不然我們三人都會餓死。」  
「真敢講……」  
「說正經的，四點半的預約來了，醫生，我東西都準備好了，你別讓人家等。」  
「啊——」志摩像殭屍一樣直挺挺地坐起來，「讓他進來。讓他進來就是了。」

反正不過是黑色的蛀牙，灰色的蛀牙，咖啡色的蛀牙，大的蛀牙，小的蛀牙，就當看彩色兒童繪本吧。志摩抓過口罩面罩。你撐得過今天的志摩一未。

「午安。」

中聲線的招呼讓他下意識抬起頭。這嗓音有點熟悉，輕輕的，很明亮，像被太陽曬過的音符。

——『不要跑！！』

他聽過這聲音放大五倍的樣子。

迎面撞上他的咖啡桌的，是個穿制服的高中男孩。梳上去的頭髮，金色的髮尾，閃亮的耳釘，一瞬間全部顏色混在一起，把志摩和小圓桌和飲料全部撞倒在地。  
『痛痛痛痛——哪個白癡在路邊喝咖啡？有錢人閒著沒事幹嗎！』  
『你這傢伙！』另一個藍夾克的青年跳過花檯一躍而下，把少年壓制住，雙臂折在背上上銬。  
『放開我！媽的混蛋！』  
『小小年紀就學人家隨機搶劫！逃跑倒是很快齁！站起來！』  
『干你屁事老子爽搶你管不著！死條子！』  
跌坐在地上、咖啡全餵給襯衫的志摩火氣上腦。  
誰也不能惹春季裡的單身男子。  
他站起來出手捏住男學生臉頰，逼他張開嘴。  
『很會說嘛？』  
對方口齒不清的回嗆。  
『再講啊？牙齦發炎，抽菸抽太兇，左後第二顆臼齒嚴重蛀蝕，都快到神經了！』志摩彎起右嘴角笑了聲，『你也就現在能逞威風了，準備痛到哭爹喊娘吧！』  
少年石化，藍夾克的青年一臉意外，睜大了長長的眼睛，按捺住笑。  
這時靠邊停下的警車降下窗子，『伊吹哥！沒事吧？！』  
『小九啊，來得還算快，』他回頭招招手，『來，交給你。』

趁搭檔把人押上車時，伊吹單手扶起桌子，脫下夾克，遞給志摩。  
『給你。』  
志摩挑眉。  
伊吹指指他的襯衫，『咖啡漬。』

畢竟在這小鎮上也算有點知名度，這樣走在路上實在有點慘。  
志摩考慮兩秒欣然接受。

青年笑了笑，伯爵茶色瞳孔在陽光下閃動，『牙醫都是這麼有氣勢的？』  
『並不。』他罩上伊吹的外套，遮住污漬，『大家都不知道，牙醫很鬱悶自殺比率很高的，是危險行業。』  
伊吹笑開來，露出整齊的牙齒，『診所在哪裡？』  
『兩條街外，群青牙科。』  
『群青？』  
『可以了伊吹哥，』九重關上車門，『我們走吧？』  
『好。』  
伊吹繞過車頭，視線仍朝著志摩，『跟我的名字一樣顏色，我喜歡。』  
他的笑容燃燒起來，烙在志摩眼中。  
『我叫藍，伊吹藍。』

志摩的小鏡子巡視國土般在對方口腔裡轉來轉去。  
伊吹藍。  
他在我的診療椅上，毫無設防。我感覺得到他的界線打開，人很放鬆。  
萬一我是個連續殺人魔怎麼辦？

「怎麼想到來這裡看牙齒？」  
「我原本的牙醫出國進修了……」他張著嘴，只能模糊地說。  
一種不妙的感覺直通志摩下腹部。  
他深吸一口氣，專心在檢查上。  
「嗯⋯⋯結果在路上隨隨便便就撞到另一個牙醫嗎。」  
青年哼笑了聲。

上下排牙齒的排列非常可愛，大小適中，乳白色澤沒有一點煙酒沾染。

「外套……」他禁不住又說。  
「你還記得。」伊吹睜開眼看他。  
「我送洗了。」  
「是嗎？」他眨眨眼，睫毛刷在眼窩處，「不用這麼費工的。」

平躺休息的舌頭，形狀像朵花瓣，濕漉漉的。  
如果，伸進這張嘴裡去的不是器械，如果伸進這張嘴裡去的是……

「沒什麼，應該的。」志摩清清嗓子。

要是我緩緩的舔輾他的舌面，他會發出什麼聲音呢？  
比起被太陽曬得暖暖的聲線，他會舒服的、有點困擾的嗚咽嗎？  
帶著點哽咽，帶著點鼻音，隱忍卻忍耐不住的話，有多好聽？

「醫生……」伊吹藍閃著調皮的神色，拉開外套，露出那顆小小的警徽，「你再繼續用這種眼神看我，我可以逮捕你的。」

志摩不作聲，只是收回鏡子，望著他，沒有收回他的渴望。  
對方坐起身，笑嘻嘻的。他果然很喜歡他笑起來時，那排整齊的、微微高低起伏、讓人心裡酥麻的白牙。  
只聽見他說。  
「不過醫生願意跟我一起吃個晚飯的話，就算你免責吧！」

END


End file.
